


Bet (Taruhan)

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinSMUT/OneShot SMUT Collection [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sexual Frustration
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin + Yunho + Bet + Cock Ring = sorebutt for Changmin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet (Taruhan)

 

.

.

.

**Ela_JungShim** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"BET"**

**"(Taruhan)"**

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  : M for Mesum dan Mature Content

**Length**  : Oneshot / ShortChapter

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : SMUT! Full NC! TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Nghh... nghhh..."_

Yunho membuka matanya saat ia merasakan kalau ia nyaris mencapai klimaksnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya yang tadi tertidur lelap.

" _Aahhh_..."

Dan ia kembali mengerang nikmat saat ia merasakan ada yang mengulum kejantanannya yang pasti sudah menegang. Menahan keinginannya untuk mendongakkan kepala dan memejamkan mata menikati perlakuan lidah dan mulut hangat itu pada kejantanannya, Yunho berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang kini tengah memberikannya blowjob itu.

" _Nghh_... Changmin—nie...  _aahhh_... " desah Yunho saat ia bertubruk pandang dengan namja yang sudah menjadi member boybandnya itu. Erangan Yunho semakin menjadi saat bibir tebal yang kini membuka dengan lebar untuk mengulum kejantanannya yang besar itu terlihat menyunggingkan seringaian—terlihat dari kilatan berbahaya yang kini terlihat di sepasang mata yang menatapnya nakal itu.

" _Nghh_... Changminnie...  _nghhh_... "

Yunho akhirnya menyerah pada keinginan tubuhnya dan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap gerakan lidah Changmin yang menggoda batang dan ujung kejantanannya. Selain itu, gerakan kepala Changmin yang memasuk-keluarkan kejantanannya di goa hangat mulutnya benar-benar membuat seorang Jung Yunho melayang karena kenikmatan yang melandanya.

"Changminnie!" protes Yunho keras saat tiba-tiba Changmin menghentika gerakannya, dan benar-benar melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut hangatnya.

"Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari hukuman untukmu, Jung Yunho?" ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Changmin langsung teringat pada taruhan mereka kemarin, dan ia mengerang tak percaya kalau hari ini adalah saatnya ia menerima hukuman.

Ah, mungkin kalian tak mengerti, kalau begitu, akan kujelaskan. Sebenarnya kemarin, tepatnya tanggal 5 October 2012 itu ia dan Changmin melakukan sebuah taruhan yang cukup menggairahkan. Isi taruhannya adalah kalau Yunho yakin bahwa mereka akan langsung memang di Music Bank pada hari comeback mereka itu. Sedangkan Changmin malah tak berharap banyak, karena memang ini baru comeback pertama mereka, jadi kecil kemungkinan mereka akan menang hari itu.

Nah, hukuman bagi yang kalah itulah yang paling membuat keduanya bersemangat. Kalau Changmin yang kalah, maka di hari berikutnya, ia harus menggunakan butt-plug di dalam lubangnya selama seharian, bahkan meskipun di tengah perform mereka. Sedangkan kalau Yunho yang kalah, maka ia harus mengenakan cock-ring pada kejantanannya selama satu hari itu.

Yunho yang sangat yakin kalau TVXQ akan menang bahkan berjanji kalau ia akan memakai hiasan kepala(atau itu sebuah bando?) yang dikenakan Lee Hongki dari FT Island hari itu.

Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna kali ini lebih terpikat pada Changmin, hingga akhirnya hari itu TVXQ tidak menang di music bank. Itu berarti Changminlah yang menang, dan hari ini harus ia jalani dengan mengenakan cokc-ring selama seharian.

"Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini."

Yunho mengerang keras saat lidah Changmin dengan sengaja menjilat dan menekan ujung kejantannya yang sudah terlihat memerah itu. Sebenarnya semua rangsangan itu benar-benar membuat Yunho gila dan bisa membuatnya mencapai klimaks kapan saja. Tapi karena adanya cock-ring yang kini sudah terpasang di pangkal kejantanannya (hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan Changmin memasangkan benda laknat itu pada kejantanannya) dan membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan benihnya.

" _Nghh_... Changminnie, kalau aku kalah, aku memang harus memakai cock-ring sialan itu, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyiksaku begini kan?" protes Yunho yang merasa gelisah karena kini kejantanannya sudah menegang dengan tak nyaman.

Namun harusnya Yunho ingat kalau dongsaeng yang merangkap pula sebagai kekasihnya itu bukan tipe namja yang penurut dan suka bermain aman. Jadi dengan seringai nakal yang terpasang di bibir plumpnya itu, ia meniup kejantanan Yunho dengan sengaja.

"Kalau hanya memasangimu cock-ring saja, apa serunya, hmm?" goda Changmin sambil menjauh dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ish! Tapi kalau begini kan..." Yunho tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena kini mulutnya menganga lebar saat Changmin mulai melepaskan kausnya dengan gaya sensual. Saat namja yang lebih muda dua tahun itu akan meraih kait celananya, Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan kesulitan.

"M-min—a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tercekat.

Namja yang terkenal evil itu langsung melepaskan celananya dengan satu gerakan cepat, dan Yunho mengumpat keras saat melihat kalau kekasihnya itu tak memakai underwear, jadi kini ia bisa melihat tubuh Changmin yang benar-benar polos di hadapannya.

Senyum kemenangan terukir angkuh di bibir Changmin melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu. "Aku mau mandi, tentu saja aku harus melepaskan baju kan?" ucap Changmin sambil melemparkan senyum menggoda dan mengedipkan matanya pada kekasihnya itu, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamar mereka itu sambil berjalan dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat sehingga sepasang pantat sexynya itu bergoyang menggoda Yunho.

"Aaaaarghh!"

Changmin tertawa puas di dalam kamar mandi saat mendengar erangan frustasi yang di keluarkan kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang di khawatirkan Yunho datanglah sudah. Seharian ini ia sudah berusaha untuk tak mengenakan celana yang ketat dan berwarna cerah, karena itu akan semakin memperjelas selangakangannya yang menggembung besar seperti ini.

Semua berjalan lancar, sampai akhirnya ia dan Changmin harus menampilkan lagu I Don't Know, dimana kostum hari ini berwarna hijau cerah, dengan celana yang bisa dibilang cukup ketat itu.

Menahan seluruh rasa malunya (tentu ia bisa mendengar cekikikan kecil dan juga bisik-bisik yang mengarah padanya), Yunho berjalan ke backstage dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Jelas saja ia merasa tak nyaman, setelah ini perform yang akan mereka tampilkan jelas memiliki tipe dance yang powerfull dan intens. Dengan keadaan kejantanan yang menegang tak nyaman di di selangkangannya, jelas ia hampir tak yakin kalau ia akan bisa menampilkan yang terbaik hari ini.

Apalagi di tambah dengan kenyataan kalau ia akan tampil di depan seluruh Cassie dengan keadaan selangkangan yang menggembung sebesar ini.

Yunho menghela nafasnya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya sembarangan. Ia sudah akan menghampiri semua staff yang berada tepat di belakang stage, sebelum ada tangan yang menariknya kuat ke dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan janitor's room.

Yunho yang tak siap menghadapi ini semua hanya bisa terdiam kaku saat sebuah bibir manis mendarat tepat di bibirnya dengan sangat perlu berpikirpun, ia tahu kalau Changmin lah pemilik bibir yang kini mengecupnya itu.

"Mianhae, tapi nanti malam kau sudah bisa bebas kok." gumam Changmin saat ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yunho. Yah, sebenarnya maknae paling tinggi itu sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi tak nyaman yang terpasang di wajah Yunho. Ia memang senang karena sudah bisa menggoda kekasihnya itu, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa merasa senang juga kalau kekasihnya itu menderita.

Yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu, dan mengecup sngkat bibir kekasihnya itu. "Aku tahu. Jadi ayo cepat kita selesaikan jadwal hari ini." ucap Yunho sambil keluar dari ruangan sempit itu.

.

.

.

Tepat sebelum mereka naik ke panggung, Yunho tertegun sejenak saat memikirkan ucapan Changmin tadi.

_Mianhae, tapi_ _**nanti malam** _ _kau sudah bisa_ _**bebas** _ _kok._

Sebuah kesadaran menerpa benaknya, dan kini seringaian berbahaya tersemat di wajah tampan namja itu.

' _Nanti malam sudah bisa bebas, eoh? Silahkan tunggu waktunya pembalasan, Changminnie~'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai perform, mereka kembali ke kru kamera, dan mengecek ulang video perform mereka hari itu, dan Changmin bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah dan memanas tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, saat tatapan matanya tertuju pada gundukan besar tepat di selangkangan Yunho itu.

Apalagi saat bagian mereka semua berbaris berjajar dengan Yunho yang berada di depan, bahkan nenek-nenek yang penglihatannya sudah kabur sekalipun pasti akan bisa melihat kalau ada gundukan besar di selangkangan Yunho, karena saat itu kamera benar-benar berfokus pada bagian kepala Yunho sampai lutut, jadi gundukan besar itu benar-benar terlihat sangat jelas.

Tapi yang membuat Changmin heran adalah kenapa ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah dan pada tatapan Yunho itu tak terlihat seperti orang yang tengah tersiksa karena tak bisa melepaskan hasratnya? Kenapa ekspresi dan tatapan itu terlihat bagai seorang singa yang tahu pasti kalau ia akan bisa menikmati hasil buruannya begitu?

"Changminnie, ayo kita pulang~"

Tubuh Changmin bergetar saat bisikan Yunho menggelitik telinganya yang sangat sensitif itu. Meskipun tak melihat seperti apa ekspresi Yunho sekarang, namun ada sesuatu di dalam nada bicara namja itu yang membuatnya merasakan bahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmphh!" Changmin merasakan tubuhnya didorong dengan sangat kuat pada hingga terjatuh pada tempat tidur mereka, dan sebelum sempat Changmin berucap apapun, Yunho sudah menyegel bibirnya dengan bibir namja itu sendiri.

Ciuman Yunho kali ini tidaklah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih agresif, dan sangat menuntut, hingga Changmin langsung membuka bibirnya saat lidah Yunho memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Changmin mengerang dalam ciuman itu, dan ia langsung meremas surai coklat Yunho untuk melampiaskan nafsu yang kini juga sudah merayapinya.

" _Nghh_...  _Ahhh_... Yunhoohhh..." desah Changmin keras saat ia merasakan kalau tangan besar Yunho kini sudah menangkup kedua bulatan pantatnya, dan meremas-remasnya dengan tanpa ampun—membuat tubuh Changmin kini menggeliat resah dan menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh liat Yunho yang mengungkungnya dengan maskulinitas yang tak perlu dipertanyakan

"Aku masih mengingat bagaimana pantat ini tadi pagi menggodaku..." ucap Yunho sambil terus meremas pantat kenyal yang sangat ia sukai itu. Kedua tangannya bergerak seirama dengan lumatannya, dan dengan menggunakan efek remasan tangannya pada pantat Changmin, Yunho ikut menggesekkan tubuh Changmin pada tubuhnya.

Keduanya melenguh keras dalam ciuman mereka saat kejantanan keduanya—yang sudah menegang, namun masih berada dalam kungkungan celana masing-masing—saling bergesekan dan memberikan friksi yang tak tertahankan bagi keduanya.

Tak puas dengan itu, Yunho melepaskan pagutan liarnya dari bibir Changmin.

"Aku akan membelikan yang baru." ucap Yunho yang langsung merobek kemeja Changmin hingga kancing-kancing yang tadinya terpasang dengan rapi itu langsung berhamburan dari jahitannya masing-masing.

"Yun— _aaahhh_ ~!" Changmin yang sudah akan protes malah melengkungkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat Yunho langsung mengulum satu nipplenya yang sudah mengeras semenjak mereka saling menggesekkan tubuh tadi.

Mulut Changmin terbuka lebar dan desahan demi desahan terus meluncur dari bibir Changmin saat Yunho dengan rakusnya melahap dan mempermainkan nipplenya itu.

Changmin baru sadar kalau celananya sudah hilang dari tubuhnya saat ia merasakan angin dingin menerpa tubuh bawahnya—namun semua itu langsung hilang dari benaknya saat tangan besar Yunho menangkup kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras itu.

" _Aahh_ ~! Yunhoohh~!  _Nghh_...  _Yesshhh_...o- _oohhh_...  _aaahhh_..." desah Changmin tak terkendali ketika telapak tangan Yunho yang cukup kasar itu menggenggam erat kejantanannya dan mulai mengocok kejanantanannya dengan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

Tubuh Changmin bergetar, menggeliat dan menggelinjang penuh nikmat saat Yunho terus mengocok kejantanannya, dan bibirnya terus mempermainkan nipplenya. Tanpa sadar Changmin membuka lebar kakinya untuk memberika akses yang lebih mudah bagi Yunho untuk melakukan semuanya.

Kaki Changmin langsung melingkar mantap di pinggang Yunho saat tangan kiri Yunho yang bebas menuntun kakinya untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, dan erangan Changmin makin menggila saat kejantanan Yunho juga ikut menggesek kejantanannya yang masih di kocok oleh Yunho dengan cepat.

" _Aahh_... Yunho... Aku tak bisa... Cum—cumming...  _Aaaahhhhhh_!"

Tubuh Changmin melengkung membentuk busur saat klimaks melandanya, dan semuanya terasa semakin tak tertahankan saat ia merasakan kalau kejantanan Yunho memasuki tubuhnya dalam sekali sentakan saat ia merasakan pandangannya mengabur karena kenikmatan mencapai klimaks.

Yunho mendesis menahan nikmat saat ia memasuki tubuh Changmin. Semuanya terasa sangat ketat. Biasanya, meskipun ia sudah melakukan persiapan, tubuh Changmin saja masih terasa sangat ketat menyelubungi kejantanannya. Dan kali ini ia memasuki Changmin yang tanpa persiapan, dan lagi, namja di bawahnya itu tengah mencapai klimaksnya. Yunho harus ekstra menahan dirinya untuk tak langsung menyemburkan klimaksnya karena otot Changmin yang meremas kuat kejantanannya.

Changmin akhirnya sudah turun dari euphoria kenikmatan mencapai klimaksnya. Namun seolah tak peduli dengan itu semua, Yunho langsung menggenjot tubuh Changmin dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

" _Nghh!_! Pelan— _aahh_!  _Nghhh_!  _Unghh_! Yunho— _Aahhh_! Pelan...  _Ahhh_!  _Aahhh_ ~"

Changmin meremas kuat seprai yang ada dibawahnya dengan tubuh yang terus terlonjak akibat dorongan dari Yunho saat ia menghujamkan kejantanan besarnya itu dengan kuat ke daam tubuhnya. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, sementara matanya kini terpejam dengan sangat erat. Mulutnya terus terbuka dan mendesahkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, tanpa peduli dengan saliva yang kini mengalir ke dagunya.

"Aaaahhhhhh~!"

Punggung Changmin melengkung nikmat saat Yunho menemukan sweet spotnya dan terus menghajar satu titik itu dengan kuat dan keras. Ranjang mereka berderit dan tersentak mengikuti tubuh Changmin yang terus menggelinjang menikmati semua gerakan yang Yunho lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya mulai menegang dan meminta pelepasan. Namja yang lebih muda itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada seprai dan meraih tengkuk Yunho untuk membawa keduanya dalam ciuman panas yang saling melumat dan memagut bibir lawannya.

Yunho sangat menyukai saat dimana mereka saling melumat seperti ini, namun perkecualian untuk saat ini, karena ia ingin terus mendengar desahan dan erangan kekasihnya itu. Jadi dengan berat hati Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Changmin, dan mendaratkannya ke leher Changmin.

Changmin melenguh keras saat ia merasakan kalau Yunho memberikan rangsangan yang terlalu banyak pada dirinya. Bibir, lidah dan gigi Yunho kini berada di lehernya dan merangsang setiap titik sensitifnya disana. Tangan kanan Yunho masih terus bertahan mengocok kejantanannya yang kini sudah sangat menegang dan terus-menerus mengusurkan precumnya. Sedangkan Yunho terus medesak dan menghujani sweet spotnya dengan hujaman keras dan tusukan tajam yang sangat akurat.

" _Aahhh_!  _Aaahhh_!  _Ngghh_...  _ngghhh_... Yunho... Yunho... aah, ahh, I'm...I'm cum—Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Changmin mengerang dengan sangat keras saat tubuhnya kembali menggelinjang kuat, sebelum akhirnya kejantanannya menyemburkan cairan putih susu itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yunho mendesis saat merasakan kejanatannya kini di remas dengan sangat kuat oleh otot rektum Changmin. Dan raungan keras Yunho memenuhi kamar itu saat Yunho melesakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam dan menyemburkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Changmin, sebelum ia kembali menggerakkan kejantaannya, menikmati semua kenikmatan yang bisa ia dapatkan sampai akhirnya ia berhenti saat seluruh spermanya sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

Keduanya berdiam sejenak dan saling menstabilkan nafas yang benar-benar berantakan setelah klimaks paling memuaskan yang pernah mereka alami.

Yunho yang pertama kali pulih langsung membalikkan tubuh Changmin hingga kini namja itu menelungkup membelakanginya—tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

Yunho mengerang saat ia merasakan rektum Changmin tanpa sadar meremas kejantanannya saat ia melakukan gerakan mendadak itu, dan Yunho langsung kembali menggenjot tubuh Changmin—karena kini kejantanannya sudah mengeras kembali.

" _Aahhh_!  _Aahh_! Yunhoo!" protes Changmin saat Yunho kembali menggenjot tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kita akan melakukannya sepanjang malam. Ini balasanmu karena sudah menggodaku tadi pagi." ucap Yunho sambil melebarkan kedua kaki Changmin, hingga ia bisa melesakkan kejantanannya dengan lebih dalam lagi.

" _Aaahh~_!  _Nghhh.._!  _Ngghhh.._!  _Aaahhh~_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin meringis merasakan kalau kini lubangnya terasa sangat sakit dan sangat perih karena Yunho benar-benar menghajarnya semalaman penuh. Namja mesum yang gila itu benar-benar tak memikirkan kalau hari ini pun mereka masih harus tampil di gangnam festival dan juga di Inkigayo. Bagaimana ia bisa perform dengan benar kalau kini lubangnya benar-benar terasa sangat sakit bahkan meskipun ia hanya berdiam begini.

Changmin menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak dengan mulut terbuka. Ia teringat beberapa bulan lalu saat mereka juga melakukan pertaruhan yang sama, namun dengan kemenangan di pihak Yunho. Ia sangat ingat kalau seharian itu ia harus menahan diri untuk tak mendesah tiap kali ia berjalan, menggerakkan kakinya, ataupun saat duduk.

Ia merasakan  _de javu_  karena malamnya, setelah ia bebas dari hukumannya dari mengenakan butt-plug selama satu hari, ia sangat ingat kalau Yunho langsung menggaulinya dengan sangat liar malam itu, sama seperti tadi malam.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Jadi, menang ataupun kalah, ia tetap berakhir dengan lubang yang sakit dan perih begini kan?

Changmin menggerutu salam hati sambil berusaha turun dari tempat tidur sambil menahan sakit. Ia harus menyalepi lubangnya, dan memberinya kompres es agar rasa panas dan perihnya cepat mereda. Malam ini mereka akan tampil berkali-kali, dan ia tak mau kalau ia sampai memberikan penampilan yang buruk di depan semua fansnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya dini hari itu Changmin membuat catatan mental kalau ia **TAK AKAN** pernah lagi melakukan taruhan apapun dengan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeeong!**

**Author balik lagi bawa oneshoot HoMin yang rated M gegara habis liat video HoMin di Music Core tanggal 6 Oct 2012 nih.. Jadi kagak nahan buat nggak bikin FF beginian ini nih..**

**Nah, seperti biasa, aku selalu publis tengah malam, jadi selamat buat yang baca ini waktu pagi hari dan jadi ikutan 'panas' kayak aku—yang lagi-lagi ngabisin aer dingin biar nggak mendidih #lebai! #plak!**

**Oh, dan bukannya sombong atau gimana, tapi karena ini udah tengah malem, dan besok aku harus kerja masuk jam 8 pagi, jadi nggak bisa nambahin buat balas review satu-satu dari semuanya..Mianhae #bow. Tapi yang pasti, aku selalu baca semua review yang masuk, dan itu benar-benar bikin aku ngerasa nggak sia-sia bikin FF cz ternyata ada yang menikmatinya.**

**Last, kalau masih respect dan mengharapkan aku cepat apdet, isilah kotak review di bawah ini, pleasee~**


End file.
